


Celestial Influence III

by Aweebwrites



Series: Celestial Influence [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Elemental Magic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Natural Disasters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Sensei Wu leaves for a special trip. What's the worse that could happen?





	Celestial Influence III

“I don’t think that’s the best idea Jay.” Lloyd says, looking over his nunchucks he was showing him. “Have you forgotten about the radiation incident?” He asked him with an arched brow.

“Considering it was only two weeks ago and a huge portion of the Sea of Sand is still under quarantine… No.” Jay says and Lloyd handed him back his nunchucks before standing. “But this is why you’d go back there to do it! Come on! Don’t you want your own totally epic weapon?” He urged, standing with Lloyd.

“Yes, but not at the price of worsening the situation.” Lloyd says, shooting him a look.

“But we don’t know that for sure! I mean, I didn’t go off creating EMPs when I created this baby!” Jay says with a grin, gripping both handles, his eyes started to glow as the lightning between the two bars began to glow brighter.

“Cool it Jay.” Lloyd says, unphased by the lightning arching up and down his arms. “No lightning inside.” He says and Jay settled again, placing a hand on his hip.

“But the answer is still no.” He says before Jay could pester him still.

Jay watched him walk off with a huff.

_Buzz kill._

He headed out to the training yard to watch Kai and Cole working out. Nya had taken Zane to Borg Tower to EMP proof him just in case. Jay frowned, remembering his episode. It was all forgiven but maybe Lloyd had a point. He should be more careful… He couldn’t help but wonder however…

_Which of the others would be next?_

“Hey Jay!” He zones in on Kai who was smirking at him. “You, me, hand to hand combat. What do you say?” He questions and Jay smirked.

“Oh you’re on!” He grinned, walking over.

“This is an opportune moment to see just how much your new abilities have changed your fighting skills.” Wu says and Jay looked across to see him seated, pouring himself a cup of tea.

“Alright. Let’s see what you’ve got.” Jay says, taking a defensive pose across from Kai as Cole walked over and sat next to their Sensei.

“Do you really think Jay’s fighting style changed? I mean, our fighting styles haven’t changed since we unlocked our true potentials so long ago. Sure the lava arms changed mine but…” Cole trailed off, considering the possibilities.

Wu was quiet for a while.

“I will not lie to you. The powers you are all unlocking is beyond anything I thought you six could achieve.” He says quietly and Cole looked at him surprised. “It is at an intensity that rivals my father’s, a feat I once thought only Lloyd could achieve. Jay utilized creation on his own and created his nunchucks. Just that weapon holds power equivalent, perhaps even greater, than the Golden Nunchucks of Lightning.” Wu continued and Cole gasped in shock.

“But- but how?! Isn’t the First Spinjitzu Master the most powerful person in like… Ever? _He_ made those. Jay, Lloyd. They can’t be that powerful…” He says then looked down in thought. “Can they?” He asked in a whisper.

“My father is not the strongest being in the 16 realms. There is always opportunity for there to be others.” Wu told him then looked to his two students who were sparring together. “See for yourself.” He gestured before them and Cole looked up, watching in amazement as Jay blocked every blow Kai tried to land.

Jay on the other hand, was amazed. It was as if Kai was moving in slow motion! He watched as Kai’s foot slowly came up towards his head, then grinned. He grabbed his ankle once it was close enough and pushed him back, snickering as he fell over.

“You can’t win Kai. You’re moving in slow motion to me!” Jay says as he rested his hands on his hips, watching as a frustrated Kai got up.

“Yeah?” Kai says then yelled as he suddenly sent a fireball at Jay.

Those were a lot faster than Kai. Jay quickly side stepped it- but blinked once he was suddenly a lot farther than he intended.

“Woah! How did you move so fast?!” Cole blurted and Jay looked at him surprised.

“I did?” He whispered then looked down at his hands then his feet. “Kai, shoot at me again!” He told him and Kai ignited flames into his palms with a smirk.

“Gladly.” He says then grunted as he sent a barrage of fireballs at Jay.

He saw them at the same slower speed and side stepped, watching as lightning arched along his legs, carrying him far more quickly than normal. Not as fast as Griffin but pretty fast! He grinned.

_This is so cool!_

“Ha! I’m practically invincible!” Jay yelled, skidding to a stop once Kai finally stopped shooting fire at him.

“Do not get overconfident Jay.” Wu says, gaining his attention. “You may have great power but that certainly does not make you invincible.” He warns and Jay nodded.

“Right. Forgive me Sensei.” Jay says with a bow.

Just to be an asshole, Kai threw a fireball his way but Jay saw it coming and disappeared in a flash of light. Another flash came a second later along with a huge crash of thunder that startled them, all of them looking at the other side of the Monastery that held a scorch mark exactly where Jay was now standing. He then looked down at his hands, wide eyed.

“Nice! Teleportation!” Jay grinned, excitedly.

Kai shook his head but couldn’t help but feel a little envious.

“I wanna says I can’t wait to get mine but… I’m not too sure about that.” Kai says, resting a hand on his hip as she straightened.

“Me and you both.” Cole agrees.

“Hey, it isn’t all that bad! I mean, sure that EMP took out power Ninjago wide and the area within 50 klicks of the Anacondrai tomb will suffer from radiation for centuries to come but-” Jay paused as Kai and Cole rose a brow at him. “Ok… So maybe you guys have a point…” He says sheepishly.

“With great power comes great responsibility, my students. You are learning this now.” Wu spoke up, gaining their attention. “All of you unlocking this new power is inevitable but what happens during is up to the support you give each other.” He stood then, accepting Cole’s help.

“I must leave soon to journey.” He says, surprising his students.

“Journey? To where? Why?” Kai asked with a frown, confused.

Why would he want to leave at such a time for them? They were literally all ticking timebombs and they could go off at any time!

“Uh Sensei, I’m not sure that’s the best idea.” Jay says warily.

“Yeah Sensei! You can’t leave now! Things are hectic as is!” Cole protested.

“It’s a journey I must make and make alone.” Wu says calmly and patiently in the face of his students’ panic. “This journey is the only means of finding out what is happening to your powers.” He told them, spotting the lightning that arched along the glowing blue lock of Jay’s hair.

“… And your bodies.” He added as an afterthought then turned to the Monastery. “I will not always be here to guide you all. You must all come to realise that soon. For now, my journey is inevitable. All you need is to put faith in each other.” He says then headed in.

All three ninja looked at each other.

“… Not like we have a choice.” Kai sighed.

_Yeah, something told Cole this will end badly._

_______________________

“Wait, what?”

“I’m not too sure about that idea…”

“That does not sound like a wise decision.” Nya, Lloyd and Zane says after the other half of the team told them the news of Wu’s journey to come.

Lloyd had taken a nap so they hadn’t had the chance to tell him before hand.

“Don’t worry, we were thinking the same thing.” Kai says from his place slouched against the couch.

“Sensei has a point through.” Zane pointed out.

“What? That leaving us on our own when we’re nothing more than ticking timebombs is a good lesson?” Jay scoffed.

“Think logically. We don’t know for sure if this is where our power growth ends. This could be the beginning of something more. Something…” Zane paused, meeting his friends’ eyes. “Something far worse. The information Sensei would receive is vital. It will allow us to know what to expect.” He pointed out and they all paused to consider.

“… Zane makes a solid point.” Cole spoke up. “Maybe we can even get a sneak peak of why we’re even getting new powers. Like, we only get upgrades to defeat an enemy. What’s coming that’s so powerful, we need powers this intense?” He says, frowning now.

“You’re scaring me, not gonna lie.” Jay says with a nervous laugh.

“We don’t know that for sure though.” Lloyd spoke up. “We’ll look out for each other until Sensei gets back. It’s not like Sensei is the one to get things to calm down to begin with. We’ll be fine.” He reassured and they nodded at each other.

With that in mind, they waved their Sensei off later on as he went on his special journey. They closed the Monastery gates soon after then looked to each other.

“Now what?” Kai asked them.

“Video games?” Lloyd suggested and they grinned.

“Video games!” They yelled, racing inside.

Wu glanced up once he heard their combined yell then continued the path down the mountain, shaking his head. _Video games._ He held his head up again. He only prays where he goes, they will have the answers.

__________________

The Ninja groaned as the alarm went off at 5 am the next day but pushed themselves out of bed.

“Hurry up! Let’s go!” Lloyd yelled as they stumbled around, grabbing their weapons and sliding on their gi.

They rushed out to the balcony and Nya took the wheel steering them towards an isolated village not too far out.

“What’s the situation?” Kai asked as Jay got started in coffee.

“There are reports of a raid in progress at Dornon Village. Several children and women are said to be held hostage.” Zane reported, reviewing the message sent and tracking the phone to make sure it wasn’t a trap.

They’ve received several alerts like this that ended up to be a trap for them after all. They still went but made plans that prevented them from being jumped. This one seemed like the real deal.

“That’s sick.” Jay says in disgust.

“How long until we get there?” Lloyd asked, walking towards the edge of the ship.

“ETA 5 minutes.” Zane told them and Lloyd nodded once, eyes narrowed at the land before him.

His eyes flashed as he gripped the railing if the Bounty, angry. Those kids don’t deserve to be scarred like they no doubt are being right now. He’ll stop those monsters.

_____________

Arriving at the village like they did, things were… Eerily calm. Not a soul was out and about. Before they could even disembark the Bounty, roped spears shot out, shooting into the hull of the ship, the heads spreading inside the ship and hooking into the ship as the bandits made their presence know, yelling as they began pulling the ship down with their machines, laughing as they climbed up the ropes.

“I can’t fly us free!” Nya yelled as she struggled to pilot the Bounty away.

“We’ve got company! Lots of it!” Kai yelled, looking overboard at the swarm of bandits climbing up the ropes.

“Crap.” Cole says, gripping his hammer tightly.

“Lloyd? Jay?” Zane says warily, gaining the others’ attention.

The too stood on opposite sides of the ship but they were both ominously quiet, heads hung low. Jay lifted his head then, eyes glowing as lightning began to spark and dance around him, his feet lifting off the ground as his hair went up, glowing blue. Lloyd lifted his head too, eyed glowing green as smoky energy flowed from the corners. Green, smoky energy billowed off of him as his hair raised, the ends taking on that glowing green colour as well. The patterns crawled up their necks, swirling at their cheeks at the same time, Lloyd’s horns protruding from his forehead yet again.

They watched with a cross of horror and awe as a ball of glowing green appeared before Lloyd. He ripped his hands in, molding and crafting that green energy into a sword, one made of gold with green swirls and patterns he held firm right after.

“Leave this to us.” Lloyd says in that same echoing voice before both jay virtually disappeared, responding on the ground with a loud crash of thunder, startling the bandits on the ground.

They charged at Jay who only spun his nunchucks, watching them get closer. He then struck the ground with it, sending a huge pulse of electricity through the ground that stood itself at the beginning of the village itself, successfully knocking several unconscious while stunning the rest. Lloyd on the other hand flicked his fingers at the ones who make it on deck, leaving them floating off into the air helplessly. Once he was sure that was all, he floated off deck, gathering them all in a mid air ball. He looked at the tip of his sword then touched the ground and floated towards Jay, unloaded by the large tree that suddenly erupted from the ground, the branches from the rapidly growing, ancient looking tree, locking them in a natural prison.

He then lifted his head, looking towards the village.

“There are more inside. The people are at risk.” He says, to Jay, both of them touching down on the ground now, powers still active.

“I have a plan.” Jay smirks and walked off, Lloyd following behind him.

Their friends stood there at the edge of the Bounty, mouths opened in shock and awe.

“Should… Should we ah… Stop them?” Cole asked after a moment to recover from pure shock.

“… Uh. It appears they are in control of their powers. Lloyd hasn’t emitted a single trace of radiation and that was a very controlled electrical surge Jay put out.” Zane says after a moment, replaying the scene to confirm. “They do in fact have the situation handled.” He says, in awe of their extreme power levels.

“Then it looks like it’s up to us to clean up.” Nya says, leaning over the balcony, at the bandits who were down and out for the count.

“Might as well get started. We have our work cut out for us.” Cole sighed then moved to disembark.

Kai looked at the bandits then towards the village when an electrifying green flare of light caught his attention. He frowned.

_They have it handled, huh?_

_________

“I’m surprised you haven’t bragged once Jay.” Cole says as they made their way back from the village, several police cars coming in to take the bandits off their hands.

“I wouldn’t think it’s something to brag about. I wanna talk about it, sure but that could trigger one of you and I’m not too sure we’re ready to handle that yet.” Jay shrugged, leaning against the side of the Bounty.

“Oh come on. It’s fine. At least tell me what it’s like?” Kai urged, wanting to know.

“Yeah, come on. I’m curious.” Nya agrees from the steering wheel.

“We can handle it.” Cole pitched in.

“I am rather curious about the experience.” Zane admitted and Jay glanced at Lloyd who shrugged.

“Alright I guess.” He gave in and Nya set the ship to autopilot as they gathered around. “It’s hard to explain but the Bounty being attacked so suddenly kinda kicked something into gear.” Jay began.

“Kinda like a fight or flight response but like, with our powers.” Lloyd pitched in. “I feel it. The energy, the power, deep inside. It felt anxious and insistent. Like it wanted me to use it. I was curious and kinda… Reached for it. Then it just spread out all over!” He grinned, gesturing with his hands.

“Yeah! It kinda felt like when we unlocked our true potentials that first time. I could feel the power all over. I feel super strong, super fast, super everything!” Jay grinned. “And even cooler, it felt like Lloyd and I were connected somehow!”

“Yeah! It was… Crazy. But… Ever better… I think I know how to use it at will now.” Lloyd says, watching as he clenched his own fist, a flare of green energy briefly passing over him. “Only, I’m not too sure what else it can do. The telekinesis is cool though.” He says, allowing his eyes and hand to glow green as he lifted the team off the Bounty, all of them releasing surprised sounds before he set them down.

“The sword is nice too.” Jay grinned, gesturing to say weapon Lloyd still held.

“Yeah. It is.” He says, holding it up and stroking his hand against the back of it.

“Oh. We’re here.” Nya says, noticing the Monastery coming into view.

“Nice. I can continue that game from last night.” Jay says, all but bouncing in place.

“Do you think of anything else but games?” Cole says with a roll if his eyes and just like that, both of them began to bicker.

Kai watched them in silence.

_‘I felt it, the energy, the power…’_

He shook his head then took a deep breath, releasing it moments after. He shouldn’t be thinking like this. With great power comes great responsibility. It’s a good thing he doesn’t have it right now. It’s just… He clenched his fist as he disembarked with the others. He felt really useless back there, not even lifting a finger like he had. The police showed up before he could even touch a bandit.

_He hated feeling useless._

__________

“Lemme get that for you.” Kai says, opening the door to the next room for Nya.

She rose a brow at him.

“Kai, are you alright? I mean, I don’t mind how suddenly helpful you are around the Monastery but it’s concerning.” She says with a frown.

“I was starting to wonder if I was going to be the one to point it out.” Jay says from the couch, playing videogames with Cole. “I mean, don’t get us wrong Kai. It’s awesome that you pitch in more than usual. But considering everything that’s going on with us…” He says, glancing over at them as he played still.

“Do you wanna, you know, talk?” Cole asked, glancing away from the screen momentarily.

“What? No. Everything good. I just feel like helping out is all.” Kai lied, plastering a grin on his face.

“I’ve never heard a bigger lie.” Lloyd says unimpressed and the others looked at him surprised.

They would have believed Kai if Lloyd hadn’t said anything.

“Yeah. Be honest with us. Or at least one of us.” Jay says playing one handedly as he focused on Kai. “If you just need to ah… Blow off some steam, I know a few deserts and unpopulated mountains you could check out.” He shrugged with one shoulder.

Kai clenched his fist as he looked down.

“What does it matter? I should- I know I shouldn’t. But I… I…” He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, making everyone stand and sit a bit straighter.

They had thought of something like one of them unlocking their new powers here. It’s why all their valuables and most of their belongings were on the Bounty and the ship itself was always in standby and ready to leave at all times. The Monastery didn’t have the best rep for staying built after all.

“Ninjago would probably- most definitely be better off if I didn’t have powers like yours but… But I…” Sparks began to flare from his fists as the temperature increased and they all stood sharp, on alert. “I…”

“Go. Now.” Lloyd ordered Nya, Cole and Zane who looked at them wide eyed.

“But what about you guys?!” Cole protested standing firm.

“We’ll be fine! Go, now!” Jay snapped at them and his serious tone had them hurrying out without further question.

Kai opened his eyes then, revealing glowing pools of orange red as he sneered.

“I hate feeling useless.” Was all he said before it all went to hell.

In the literal sense.

A huge explosion went off, as if the mountain itself erupted, throwing the quickly retreating Bounty through the air, almost throwing the screaming ninja off the ship.

“Ugh! Gotta! Keep her steady!” Nya yelled, gripping the wheel still from where she was trying not to be flung off the ship.

She gripped the wheel tighter then used it as leverage to get her feet back on the ground then pulled it up as hard as she could as the ship took a sharp nose dive.

“Come on, come on!” She yelled as the ground rushed up towards them rapidly.

Almost! Almost! She yelled as the ship finally managed to change directions, the bottom barely skimming the ground. She panted as she got it to a safe altitude then looked back at the others.

“Are you two alright?” She asked them from where they were, still clinging to the railing and equipment.

“We are unharmed for the most part.” Zane spoke after a while as Nya wiped sweat away from the struggle to right the ship and the wave of heat hitting them.

“… I might need clean gi.” Cole says, still clinging to the railing and Nya huffed out a laugh.

“Guys…” Zane says as he moved towards the back of the ship.

Cole and Nya shared a look then followed. They gasped at the sight awaited them.

The Monastery was no longer there. In fact, half the mountain wasn’t there. And what remains was covered in lava, the bright red liquid still visible from their distance. One of the most striking things was the sun directly behind the mountain.

_It was red._

Worry struck Nya then, watching it unfold as she… As she just ran. She grits her teeth together as she stood there.

“… We should send out a warning to keep everyone from panicking.” Zane whispered and they nodded.

On the mountain itself, Jay and Lloyd floated, the shields that threw themselves up on their behalfs dropping as they beheld the destruction, fully powered up. There goes the Monastery.

_Again_.

They looked up and there floated Kai, his hair glowing bright orange that transitioned to red at the ends. Red swirls curled around his cheeks, looking like a narrow flame had curled up and nestled there. The heat he threw off was intense and while both green and blue ninja could sense that, the heat didn’t bother them very much.

“We have to stop him before all of becomes a floating lake of lava.” Jay says as the red sun pelted the lands, the area around the mountain becoming black as trees began to quickly burn away.

“He says he doesn’t like feeling useless. We know where to start.” Lloyd says, glancing across at him and Jay nodded before they floated higher to face their friend, lost in the power like Jay first was. “You aren’t useless Kai and you know that.” He began and Jay nods.

“Yeah! The team would be nothing without you! You guys always do so much for us. We were just returned the favour is all.” Jay picked up and Kai looked to them.

“I hardly do anything. I should have. The only reason you could tell something was off is because I’m not usually helpful!” He yelled towards the end, the heat energy he put off, pushing them back a bit.

“That’s crap!” Lloyd cut in, startling the fire elemental. “You always help out, no matter what. Sure you don’t open doors for us when our hands are empty and we’re uninjured but you are there for us and that’s all that matters!”

“Besides!” Jay picked up, both of them getting close again. “The only reason we knew you were lying is because of these powers. It’s hard to explain but you’ll figure it out now. You’re like us now. You have power and you’re gonna totally rock with it!” Jay says cheerfully and Kai looked between the two.

He smiled at them.

“Language.” He says to Lloyd before his eyes fell shut.

Jay and Lloyd anticipated that, catching him as the effects of his power disappeared. The sun returned to its normal yellow colour and returned to its place in the middle of the sky as the lava settled, starting to cool on its own. That won’t be going anywhere and neither will the scorched land around the mountain. Both Lloyd and Jay looked down at Kai, at the red orange glowing streak of hair in his bangs.

“Heh.” Jay huffed with a bright smile.

“Welcome to the team.” Lloyd says with a small smile.

“I’ll get us to the others. Don’t let him go.” Jay says and Lloyd nodded.

They vanished in a flash of light.

____________

“Considering that the sun is back to normal, I’d say the others were successful.” Zane says as they looked up from the Bounty a few miles away from where the Monastery was.

“Good.” Nya sighed but frowned as she looked down.

She always runs. He hated running. She wanted to be there for her brother. After everything they’ve been through, she wanted to be a strong support, not- not sand that runs away the moment you touch it. It was why she became the Samurai, it was why she embraced being a ninja. For them.

_For him._

They all jolted when a huge flash of light flared then the loud clap of thunder sounded. They quickly looked around and there stood Jay and Lloyd.

“Kai!” Nya yelled, rushing over to her unconscious brother.

“He’ll be fine. He should wake up in a few minutes.” Jay says as she fret over him.

“I’ll take him to bed.” Lloyd says and Kai floated on his back, following after Lloyd and Nya followed behind, fretting over him still.

“So. How’d you do it?” Cole asked, intrigued now that the panic was over.

“Turns out Kai doesn’t like feeling useless. It only took Lloyd saying 'crap’ and some reassurances.” Jay shrugged then looked serious. “But I think I know what sets off the transformations.” He says and Zane nodded, coming to the same conclusion by what Jay had just said.

“Doubts. Doubts are the key.” Zane says and Cole looked at him confused. “For Jay, we unintentionally made him feel insecure about his powers, for Lloyd, he doubted his place amongst us and now for Kai, he doubted his worth.” He explained but Jay shook his head.

“Not exactly.” He says lightly, cinfusint both ice and earth elementals. “Power-lust is the key.” Jay says simply and they continued to look at him confused.

“Yeah I felt insecure about my powers but more than anything, I wanted to be powerful, to be recognised. Lloyd wanted power so he could feel like one of us again and Kai wanted power to feel useful.” He explained and Zane nodded, thinking this through.

“Resolving or soothing the doubts that come with it is what stops the whole episode.” Jay shrugged.

He wasn’t the one who has gone through the experience. He’s better off listening to Jay.

“It’s kinda ridiculous when you think of it but a wise teacher once said: friendship is magic.” Jay says seriously and both Zane and Cole looked at him blankly.

“On the positive side, we can have controlled episodes. Meaning controlled locations.” Zane says after a moment and Jay nods.

“And since Lloyd and I are pretty much immune to the effects, so is Kai. Which means we can be in the midst of the more… Effective ones. Like your winter effect.” Jay says, gesturing to Zane as Cole listened in, absorbing the information.

“… So basically we’re gonna intentionally trigger the changes?” Cole asked them and they looked to him.

“Yes. But I think it’s best to give everyone a break. No doubt people are panicking as we speak.” Zane says and they nodded.

“Cool… Can I go first?” Cole asked eagerly and they laughed, Jay returning to normal during.

Meanwhile, Nya stroked Kai’s hair as he laid there on the bed. The stream of glowing red orange was very hot to the touch. She made sure to avoid it. Lloyd watched her carefully, having a feeling she would be next. Maybe sooner than he thinks. They should go somewhere isolated and soon. But first…

“He wouldn’t have wanted you to there. You would have gotten hurt.” He spoke and Nya frowned.

“I know… Doesn’t stop me from wishing I could have done more than run away.” She whispered, stroking his hair still.

Lloyd watched her for a second longer before heading up.

“Zane, set sail. Somewhere close to water and isolated preferably.” He says the moment he was on deck.

“What’s going on?” Cole asked as he watched Zane move to do so.

“I have a feeling Nya will be next. Soon.” Was all Lloyd says and Zane put the ship in full gear.

“Why close to water though?” Jay asked, confused.

“Our powers aren’t soft core in the slightest. We’re already in a close enough spot where the Endless Sea can be affected and something tells me she won’t just make a flood…” Lloyd says as he looked ahead. “The water might just come to her…” He whispered.

Back in their onboard room, Nya doubted. It was all out of her hands. She knew that. She knew. But… But… She looked down sadly, hand stilling in Kai’s hair. She just wished… She was strong like the others. She could have been there than run away.

“Ugh…” She looked up once the sound escaped Kai.

“Kai!” She says relieved as he blinked his eyes open.

“Oh. Hey sis.” He says, looking across at her then smiling.

Tears filled Nya’s eyes, alarming Kai.

“Woah, what’s wrong?” He asked, sitting up to hug her.

“I should have been there!” She says, shaking her head.

“What? No. You couldn’t have! Leaving was the best thing or else i would have hurt you!” Kai defended as tears fell down her cheeks.

“If I wasn’t so weak! If I were stronger! I- I could have been!” She hiccuped.

“Nya-” Kai cut himself off, noticing something floating in front of him.

A closer look revealed it to be a drop of water.

“What…” He whispered then looked back to Nya, noticing water droplets forming around her.

Oh.

_Oh shit._

“Ny-”

“I hate running!” She yelled, cutting him off as her eyes glowed blue.

“Oh crap.” Kai whispered before the entire room was engulfed in water, filling up the ship from the inside.

The ship lurched from the sudden weight of the water and began to quickly drop from the sky, water pouring endlessly from the opened windows and began pouring it’s way on deck.

“Oh no!” Zane yelled, trying to stabilize how fast they were plummeting.

“I’ll land the ship! Jay, go check on Kai!” Lloyd instructed, his eyes glowing as he called forth his telekinesis, allowing the green glow of his power to wrap around the ship. “Here we go.” He breathed out then grunted as he began to slow the ship.

Jay dove into the water, using his powers to travel through it rapidly, finding them in no time. Kai’s glow was distinct as was Nya’s. Could they talk under water? Or breathe? He opened his mouth to try- only to immediately choke. He used his current to escape through the window, floating im place as he cough, taking in deep breaths.

“Ok. Breathing water is a no.” He wheezed then held his breath and shot back in.

Kai watched helplessly as Nya floated amidst the water, the swirls her cheeks held glowing as her hair did with different shades of blue. The roots of her hair was a far darker blue than the near transparent tips of her hair as she floated there. The ship jerked a little once it hit solid ground and he watched as she streamed through the small window like water itself. He tried to go out after her but didn’t have that capacity. He looked around then closed his eyes and focused his head. The water began rapidly boiling around him, leaving nothing left but steam.

“Nya!” He yelled now that the water was all gone, rushing out onto the deck.

Already he could see Lloyd and Jay on scene, trying to get to her from atop the swirling pillar of water she floated above. He looked down at his hands, at the back of them that held the same glowing swirls of his cheeks then clenched his hands. He jumped over the deck, flew his way over.

“Nya!” He yelled out to her, Jay and Lloyd giving her way.

“I’m sorry!” She yelled and Kai shook his head.

“No! You have nothing to be sorry for!” Kai yelled back over the roaring sounds of water. “Nya you’re already the best sister I could ask for! You had to go then! I would have hurt you!” He yelled, trying to let her see reason.

“Because I was weak! I’m always weak!” She yelled, closing her eyes and looking away.

“Uh g-guys…” Cole says and they looked down at him then looked towards the sea a few clicks away.

They all paled, seeing the height of the sea moving towards land. A tsunami. An absolutely massive one.

“… What are the chances of that hitting New Ninjago City?” Lloyd says after a moment.

“Going by the width and height of the wave, it’s guaranteed to not only hit the city, but to put the entire city underwater.” Zane reported, backing away a little in fear. “If unstopped, more than New Ninjago City will be underwater.”

“We have to stop it.” Kai whispered as He watched the rapidly approaching wave.

“We’ll deal with New Ninjago City, you help Nya.” Lloyd says, grabbing Jay’s arm and without prompting, they disappeared in a flash of light.

“Please hurry! Nindroids sink and Coles can’t swim in tsunamis!” Cole yelled, holding onto Zane terrified.

Running would be pointless and frankly, he felt safer closer to his overpowered friends who could save their lives.

“Nya! Listen to me!” Kai says, floating over and taking her cheeks in hand. “You are strong! It takes strength to become Samurai X, to become the water Ninja. Especially to know your weaknesses! You can’t change the past but the future is different! Look at you! You have power too! You’re strong too!” He yelled and she blinked at him.

“I’ve been nothing but a burden. You should be angry, agreeing! Why- Why-?” She says, getting choked up.

“You aren’t a burden but isn’t it obvious?” Kai asked softly, a small smile on his face as she looked at him confused, her glowing tears floating around them.

“I had fun being your friend pal!” Cole yelled, watching the waves, less than 5 km away now.

“And I, you!” Zane yelled before they hugged each other tight, knowing the impact would hurt.

Zane made a mental countdown.

_6, 5, 4, 3, 2…_

He squeezed his eyes shut.

_** 1 ** _

_Nothing happened._

Perhaps his calculations were off? He looked up and stared wide eyed at the wave.

“Cole.” Zane says, shaking him.

“What? Are we dead?” Cole asked him then looked up too.

He gasped, realising that the wave was indeed here but it was washing over them. It was as if they and the Bounty were protected by a sort of invisible dome. The tsunami was so large that looking up, they couldn’t see the sun. They were plunged in darkness, the only light coming from Kai and Nya at the upper levels of the dome. They only hoped Kai can stop this soon- Is that the leviathan? Lo and behold, there was the multi tentacled creature being swept up in the tsunami.

Kai smiled at Nya then ruffled her hair.

“Because you’re my sister. And I love yah.” He says with a grin, even as her eyes went wide.

Another tear fell from her eye before eye smiled.

_____

In New Ninjago City, everything was chaos. A million or more people were trying to evacuate the city, to outrun or out drive the massive wave heading right for them. A deafening clap of thunder drew their attention and they all looked up to see the two ninja there. Some cheered, begged for help even. Most kept trying to leave.

“How do we do this?” Jay asked, electricity sparking in his palms.

“We need to expand our shields over the city. Fast.” Lloyd says and Jay looked at him alarmed.

“ _Over the entire city?!_ ” He sputtered. “We can’t-”

“We don’t have a choice. Either we expand those shields or everyone down there gets swallowed by the tsunami.” He says and Jay swallowed.

“Alright, alright. Let’s do this.” Jay says, rolling his shoulders.

Lloyd nodded and they both gathered more of their powers to their hands, closing their eyes.

_‘Ok, shield. Big shield. Shield big enough to protect the whole city!’_ Jay thought, already spiraling as his power began to fail.

_'Focus Jay!’_ The lightning elemental startled as he looked over at Lloyd.

“You can-”

_'We don’t have time! I need your help!’_ Lloyd’s voice came on his head again and he nodded quickly, taking Lloyd’s hand.

_'Here’s to friendship!’_ He thought, stirring the energy inside him, gathering it all, thinking of the massive shield.

He felt their powers clash then combine, a rapidly expanding blue green barrier expanding from them, sparking with green lightning. The barrier felt like an extension of them. They felt the moment the water crashed against it on the outskirts of the city. They pushed more energy to the front of the barrier, preventing it from failing. They ignored the cheering of the citizens so they could keep their focus, ensuring that nothing leaked. They bore through it as the water kept pushing against the shield- then suddenly stopped. They opened their eyes to see the wave that almost completely covered the massive barrier began to draw back to the sea.

They both have a relieved laugh.

_Kai did it._

___________

“I feel awful.” Nya says later on that day, still focused on drawing back the excess water into the sea from the outskirts of New Ninjago City so Lloyd and Jay could drop their barrier.

“Tell me about it.” Kai says as he dried the soaked articles Cole brought out of the ship, thinking back to where the Monastery was. “I wish unlocking these powers didn’t cause so much damage…” He sighed.

“It is inevitable.” Zane says, from aboard the ship that sat on the water, ensuring that everything was in working order. “At least no lives have been lost.” He says as a plus side and they nodded.

“That’s that.” Nya says, dropping her hand and the shield came down later.

“Great job.” Jay grimmed as they floated over.

“Alright. Everything is good- for now. The real question is how are we going to tell Sensei Wu about all this? Or at least about the Monastery so he knows not to go there?” Cole asked as he gathered the somehow intact scrolls that belonged to Sensei Wu.

“No, the _real_ question is, where did Sensei Wu go?” Nya says and they looked at each other.

___________

Far away, at the peak of a very high mountain, the Sensei waited. The temperature was extremely cold here so he had to stop on his way here to buy clothes to keep his warmth. But that was the least of his worries. He heard the howling wind coming and looked out to see his destination approaching.

_Blind Man’s Eye._

If anyone had any idea of what was happening, it was the writers from the Cloud Kingdom. Once the eye was close enough, the Sensei took a breath.

“Ninja go!” He yelled, using airjitzu he took the time to learn to enter the Cloud Realm.

It was always somewhat disoriented to travel realms. When the feeling passed, he found a young monk waiting.

“We’re so glad you came.” Nobu ssys, relieved, helping Wu up. “Please, come with me.” He says, leading him towards his skiff.

Wu follows behind, taking in the realm. It had been many years since he last visited after all.

“You have come about the ninja.” Nobu says a while after, navigating his skiff towards the temple they wrote in.

“Yes.” Wu confirmed. “Their powers, their very beings are evolving. I’m hoping for some answers. Perhaps even a clue.” He says as Nobu docked the skiff, helping the Sensei out.

“We hope for the same.” Nobu says regretfully.

“What?” Wu days, surprised and Nobu ushered him into the temple, other writers busy scribbling like normal.

“The phenomenon is unknown to us as well.” Nobu began. “One day, the colour of the ninja’s inks changed. Usually red would mean danger and ink disappearing would mean…” He shook his head.

“It was odd. Ink never glowed. Only when the ninja unlocked their true potential long ago. But the ink never stopped glowing. We kept writing and things continued as normal… But then, sometimes, words appeared on their own.” He continued and Wu followed behind, troubled. “Now, we can no longer write for any of the 6 ninja. The words appeared on their own. Then Jay unlocked his strange power and the words stopped completely. We couldn’t add more or remove anything. The parchment color changed too. Then your nephew, Lloyd followed. When I left to meet you, Kai had also followed.” He says, leading him into another, more secure room.

“Head writer! Nya’s scroll has also succumbed!” Nya’s writer says anxiously.

“It’s fine. There is nothing we can do for now.” Nobu reassured then looked to Wu. “We had hope you would be the one to help us figure out this phenomena.” He says, gesturing ahead and Wu looked up then gasped at the 4 floating scrolls of blue, green, red and a noticeably lighter blue.

They were floating above all, unable to be grabbed by the writers trying to reach it.

“… What is happening…” The Sensei whispered to himself, trouble.

“Oh no!” A writer yelled, gaining everyone’s attention. “My scroll! It’s glowing!”

**Author's Note:**

> M sorry. I'm MLP trash.


End file.
